


Bajo el mismo sol

by samej



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>¿Lo intentamos con los ojos tapados?</i>
</p>
<p>Aramis recuerda la primera vez como si fuera ayer, como si hubiera sido hace cinco minutos, la adrenalina del disparo y de la fruta que revienta a centímetros de su cabeza.</p>
<p>Fic-reacción a la escena del 1x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo el mismo sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Publicado en el [kinkmeme](http://musketeers-esp.livejournal.com/1771.html?thread=85995#t85995) de **musketeers-esp**. Título de la canción de Ben Howard.

_¿Lo intentamos con los ojos tapados?_

Aramis recuerda la primera vez como si fuera ayer, como si hubiera sido hace cinco minutos, la adrenalina del disparo y de la fruta que revienta a centímetros de su cabeza. La explanada era amplia y verde y el capitán Treville les había dejado entrenando solos, y en serio habían durado cinco minutos. 

_¿Lo intentamos con los ojos tapados?_

Dijo Porthos, y recuerda a Athos poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando enfadado que _os dejo con vuestros preliminares_ , montándose en su caballo de un salto, harto de todo y caminando hacia el atardecer como el llanero solitario de los libros; era el sino de Athos, poeta sin intentarlo, incapaz de ver su propia epicidad bajo el manto de odio a sí mismo. 

Aramis rió.

—¿Pero me los tapo yo o te los tapas tú?

—Tú.

—¿Cuál es la emoción de eso?

Porthos no contestó; se acercó a él, con pasos seguros y con la camisa un poco abierta; se le escurría el brillo del sol por el esternón y Aramis suele odiar el calor pero aquella tarde no, aquella tarde de agosto Aramis lo adoraba, quería poner la mano ahí, justo en el hueco entre sus clavículas, quería bajar y quería subir y moderle hasta romper la sonrisa creída de su boca. 

Porthos levantó las manos con el trozo de tela rodeando sus puños y Aramis se quedó sin respiración ante ello, ante la idea de que lo iba a hacer, de no saber si realmente iba a disparar o sería otra cosa, los escalofríos galopando por su espalda cuando notó una gota resbalar por su propia columna. 

La oscuridad se apretó contra sus párpados.

—¿Está demasiado fuerte?

Y su voz sonaba cerca, tan cerca, Aramis recuerda respirar a duras penas. 

—Sí. 

—Bien.

Maldito _cabrón_.

—Si te tiemblan así las piernas te voy a disparar sin querer.

Aramis dejó escapar un graznido ofendido y muy poco digno.

—¡No me tiemblan las piernas!

—Todavía. 

Juró por lo bajo porque es cierto, todavía no pero lo puede conseguir. Quizá sea el único que pueda, incluso hoy en día, pero eso Aramis no lo dice, ni entonces ni ahora ni nunca. 

(Está bastante seguro de que no hace falta).

Cuando el nudo estuvo atado Aramis se echó hacia atrás, se sujetó ligeramente contra el árbol buscando una estabilidad que no estaba seguro de conseguirlo por sí mismo. La mano de Porthos aún seguía apoyada en su nuca y la expectación le estaba licuando la parte baja del estómago. Se movía suave, casi como si se lo estuviera imaginando. 

El melón seguía a sus pies hasta que Porthos lo cogió. El peso en su cabeza era incómodo e inestable, pero aguantó porque Aramis no se echa atrás en ningún desafío. 

—Pensé que nunca me lo pondrías.

—¿Y por qué no lo iba a hacer?

—A lo mejor te habías achicado. 

Se lamió los labios que se habían quedado resecos, le llegó el aire caliente cuando Porthos se rió.

—Como sigas así, voy a fallar.

—Como siga cómo —y volvió a pasar la lengua, en su brazo los dedos de Porthos se cerraron hasta hacerle daño. 

Hubo dos o tres segundos de incertidumbre hasta que un golpe sobre su cabeza y la desaparición de un peso repentino le indicó que Porthos había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se intentó mover pero un empujón le sujetó contra el árbol.

Porthos dijo:

—Quieto. 

Y pasó un dedo por su frente, por encima de la venda, por sus labios, y Aramis sacó la lengua _otra vez_ , notando sus callos en ella; tropezó en su mandíbula y apretó un segundo en su cuello. 

Aramis tragó saliva y maldijo al mundo cuando empezó a no ser un dedo, si no ambas manos; rodeándole la cintura y subiéndole la camisa hasta quitársela por la cabeza, solo para volver a sus costillas y a su espalda y a su pecho, le besó mientras rozaba sus pezones con los pulgares y Aramis creyó que explotaría, que se correría de un segundo a otro y recuerda; recuerda haber pensado cómo es que Porthos le hacía lo que él se enorgullecía de hacer a las mujeres, dejarlas temblando y echando las caderas hacia delante y buscando un roce, el que fuera, lo que fuera que le aliviase la presión en la entrepierna. 

No parecía un beso, parecía otra cosa, algo desesperado, una presa que al abrir el dique no puede nunca volver a su lugar; Aramis tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Porthos y se lamentaba de no poder mirar el contraste de sus pieles, se conformó con sentir las cicatrices contra sus dedos, muchas menos de las que tiene ahora pero se las sabía de memoria igual; la del hombro de espada, la del cuello de bala, la del pecho de un rastrillo que un cabrón usó una vez contra ellos dos. 

Porthos desapareció de su agarre y cuando intentó volverle a encontrar no le tocó, y gruñó frustrado hasta que notó una presión en sus rodillas, unas manos que subían y desataban lazos y dejaban caer sus pantalones. No veía, _no veía_ y le estaba matando, notaba aliento caliente en su ingle, manos que hacían que abriese las piernas; aire que se movía del interior de su muslo hasta su polla, notó un beso en la punta y ya, has ahí, Aramis se iba a morir así, sin control ni dignidad.

Pero no se murió y de repente había calor en su piel y una lengua que pasó una vez, desde la textura suave abajo hasta arriba, a la tensión brutal, Porthos le rodeó con la mano y extendió la humedad con el pulgar, movió una vez la piel por toda su longitud y Aramis puso sus manos en su cabeza, enredó los dedos en el pelo grueso y rizado, intentando embestir a ciegas. 

Porthos reía bajo él y le sujetó las caderas, y lo siguiente que pensó Aramis es _sí, dios, sí, por fin_ cuando el calor le envolvió y no le dejaba pensar y lo único que consiguió hacer es mover las caderas hacia delante y hacia detrás, clavándose una rama en la carne suave del culo y sin hacerle el más mínimo caso. 

Era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fueranlas manos de Porthos y la lengua de Porthos y el pelo de Porthos entre sus dedos, los hombros ondulando bajo sus manos cuando las movía hacia ellos.

No era fácil controlarlo, y no le quedaba mucho y Porthos lo notó, o quizá fue casualidad, pero se levantó, y sin perder un segundo el ritmo con su mano, le besó como si tras ellos se acabase el mundo y por un momento así fue para Aramis, cuando todo se puso blanco tras la venda y el aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones por la fuerza del orgasmo.

Estaba sin aire y solo fue consciente en parte de cómo Porthos metía su mano recién manchada por Aramis en sus propios pantalones, y consiguió subir el brazo lo justo como para abrazarle y dejar que se corriera contra él, mordiéndole el hombro, diciendo _Aramis_ como si fuera la única palabra que supiera. 

Aramis se quitó la venda, esperando volver a recuperar la orientación.

_¿Lo intentamos con los ojos tapados?_

Repite Porthos, y Aramis vuelve al presente y le mira a los ojos, esboza una sonrisa que sabe que será más sucia de lo que debería. 

—Siempre, amigo. 

La mirada que se dedican es demasiado larga, y a tres metros, d’Artagnan tiene expresión de incomprensión,y Athos gruñe con desesperación.

—Siempre igual, maldita sea. 

Aramis aparta los ojos, riendo entre dientes.


End file.
